


Black Eyes

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Infinite Bad (Podcast)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Families of Choice, Gen, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I'll remember the sad frightened noisesof an old friend who dreamt once of storms on the ocean





	Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for the final episode of _The Nightmare of Kau Yi Chau_.

She wakes up screaming, still struggling against the murky waters from her dreams. Her fingers clutch desperately at the bed linens, soft Egyptian cotton sheets that Cornelia purchased specifically for her on the last leg of their troubled journey home.

Or so she has been told later, given how she was severely sick for most of it – cholera, that was what the doctors had told them, as Cornelia quite literally shook one of them by the lapels of his white coat, demanding answers. Joy is pretty sure she owes her continued survival to the sheer force of Cornelia’s determination and stubbornness; both of those traits she’s entirely grateful for, with just one notable exception – and that is Cornelia’s vow to never let her daughter see Dorothy or Sebastian, ever again.

She breaks out in a cold sweat, feels the creature from her dreams staring at her from the dark corners of her room. That’s when she misses Dorothy the most; she would knock softly at her door, bring her a glass of water or warm milk, and sit with her until she fell back asleep. Even Sebastian would try and comfort her if he was there, in that blunt, stilted manner she has become accustomed to by now.

It hurts, how Cornelia refuses to even talk about Dorothy; how she only ever utters the name of Sebastian to berate his foolishness and his inexcusable betrayal of her trust. And while Joy wants answers just as much as Cornelia does, she can’t fault Sebastian’s logic for taking the shot which probably ended up saving them all.

In the end she sneaks out of her bed, ignoring how cold the tiled floor feels under her feet, rummages through the desk drawers until she finds two envelopes, stamps, a stack of writing paper, and her fountain pen. Cornelia may have forbidden Sebastian and Dorothy from visiting, but she somehow forgot that Joy has other means to communicate with them; and she fully intends to make use of them, whether or not her mother approves of it.


End file.
